Your Lackluster Heart
by Night Imp
Summary: A series of vignettes, one for almost each character, on their thoughts and feelings. Originally each one was to be based off of a different color, but I don’t know if it will work out that way or not. Completed for the time being.
1. Myobi

Your Lackluster Heart 

By Night Imp

A series of vignettes, one for (almost) each character, on their thoughts and feelings. Originally each one was to be based off of a different color, but I don't know if it will work out that way or not. (Thank you to my darling Tortoise, for coming up with that idea for me to steal)

Disclaimer: Despite my flagrant attempts to steal these beautiful characters, Alichino still does not belong to me. It belongs to Kouyu Shurei.

---

I'm Obsessed With You 

(Myobi)

Yellow was the color of her love's hair. An off sort of yellow, at any rate. And shaggy, shoulder-length now. It was shorter when they first met.

He was filled with life when they first met. So beautiful and charismatic. That's what had caught her attention, and ever since then he had been all she thought about.

She was obsessed with him.

She needed him.

She had to make him hers.

She did make him hers.

Her darling Ryoko was with her for nearly all of eternity…perhaps…at least, until the contract was fulfilled. But until then he was hers, and she was happy.

She would sit and run her hands through his hair; soft hair, golden hair. He would close his eyes and lean back against her. He actually looked like…like he was happy. Those moments made her feel so wonderful. She could wrap her arms around his warm body and rest her head on his shoulder, and believe that maybe, just maybe he actually loved her.

Finis


	2. Ryoko

I Loved You 

(Ryoko)

He felt that he failed. He failed to protect her. It wasn't his job, but yet somehow he felt it was. She had died because he couldn't protect her, and it was slowly killing him.

That night had been dark, nearly pitch black. Black like his soul was now. His soul which was now bonded with that of an Alichino.

His Alichino, his Myobi.

He shook his head and leaned back against her soft body. Sometimes he actually did enjoy her company, but the fact remained, she was not Amiya.

He had loved Amiya. He loved her dearly, but so did Hibiki. So he restrained himself and kept her at arm's length. She seemed happy with Hibiki.

Myobi ran her hands through his hair. She offered little comfort. He did indeed care about her, but it wasn't the same. She was not Amiya.

Finis


	3. Enju

I Care For You 

(Enju)

He felt it his job, a necessity. The others would not survive without him. He was their rock, to be their stability; he kept the lamps burning, for his home was their sanctuary. He provided warmth, sustenance, safety.

But it wasn't always this way.

Did he really want to play this role?

It didn't matter whether he did or not, he fell into it. There was no other choice now.

It was his job, a necessity. The others would not survive without him.

Finis


	4. Tsugiri

I Want to Thank You

(Tsugiri)

If ever he thought he had found a home, it was with Enju. Father, mother, friend, teacher. There were so many roles Enju played. Enju took care of Tsugiri like Tsugiri was his own, and now Enju was gone.

Was it his fault? He was sure it was. He brought nothing but misery upon the people around him.

He was a plague, the kusabi.

He brought death and destruction in his wake.

So it was and so it always would be.

Now he had to find Enju, to save Enju, though he was the reason Enju needed saving at all. He needed to see Enju one last time. He needed to thank him. Enju had cared for him.

Oh why wouldn't this curse ever end?

Finis


	5. Yui

I Control You

(Yui)

It was a game of furtive glances and shy smiles, polite bows and awestruck stares. It was a game of adulation and exaltation. These people didn't just admire him, no…no, these people worshipped him. He was everything to them, and because of this, he controlled them. He was their shining star, his bright white light guiding their every move.

Without him, they were nothing.

Without him, their city would have vanished off the maps, destroyed by chaos and disorder, sullied by the corrupt hands of those…humans.

But because of him their city was now beautiful and peaceful, just like it should be. He orchestrated all of it, and now they bowed before him, kissing his feet, putting him in his rightful place as God.

Pitiful humans.

Without him, they were nothing.

---

I know this one isn't much, and I'm sorry. Actually my last two weren't, either.

Many thanks to my beloved Tortoise, who suggested Yui's color. And thanks to all my reviewers! Next shall be Rakusha...


	6. Rakusha

I Can't Live Without You 

(Rakusha)

How many times had she seen her love's face in the crowd, and stopped and stared and watched as he faded into the distance, mesmerized by his beauty, mesmerized by the confidence he exuded. The people around her would yell, their annoyance rising and patience running thin, they would condemn her in their harsh voices, for she had inconveniently stopped in the middle of their path only to gawk at his Lordship.

Stupid girl.

She was of no use to them; they saw her as an incompetent fool. It never surprised her, for that was how she saw herself, as well.

Lord Yui was the first to ever challenge those thoughts.

With gentle words and a sweet caress, he could make her feel important. He could make her feel competent. He could make her feel smart.

But most of all, he could make her feel loved.

How many times had he saved her from the despair that nearly ended her life?

To Rakusha, there was no other. He was the only person who cared in anyway for her, and in turn, the only person she ever cared for. No one understood that.

No one but Lord Yui.


End file.
